


Greatest Father's Day Ever (?)

by SuperAlex64



Category: Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: Well, Sinbad Jr always did have weird hang-ups about his father... even if it's an alternate universe version of the guy.





	Greatest Father's Day Ever (?)

**Author's Note:**

> For a DA contest
> 
> this story was hard to write...
> 
> but I did it
> 
> Yay...

"End of the line, Sinbad Jr.," laughed Rotcoddam, that old mad doctor.

"Now we get that belt, Boss?" asked Egoots.

"HA! HA! HA!" laughed Blubbo, big man looking down, "Methinks Little Sinbad's off his game today."

The bad guys all laughed at the boy, lying battered faced down on the ground with ever faithful Salty the Parrot also defeated.

Sinbad Jr. slowly rose up for the ground and glared at the men, which made them all laugh even harder.

"Well, so much for the strongest boy in the world!"

Head down, Sinbad Jr.'s fists shook with anger.

No one payed Salty any mind. He watched the scene and quietly said to himself, "This is real bad. Poor Sinbad always gets like this this time of year."

Real bad.

Despite his best efforts, every year Sinbad Jr. is always off his game on this day. Father's Day.

Right now, Sinbad Jr. was feeling so angry- so furious- so degraded- so completely mortified that his teenage mind could barely comprehend it all, especially with all those grown men heckling him.

With a loud scream tearing out of his throat, Sinbad Jr. suddenly jumped at Blubbo, going for the tackle.

With a loud laugh, Blubbo merely sidestepped him. At least, the boy didn't lose his belt. That would have been too much humiliation for him to take in one day.

Sinbad Jr., as he he laid on the ground, groaned to himself, "At least, it can't possible get any worse."

"Oh, and Sinbad?"

The boy looked up to see to see that old mad doctor with some kind of a remote in his hand.

"Methinks that you are going to enjoy this!"

As the boy just stared at Rotcoddam in confusion, the mad doctor pressed the button. Suddenly, there was a bright light. Too bright. Blinding even. Sinbad Jr. and Salty had to cover their eyes.

At few moments of this, they started hearing confused voices around them. There were suddenly people around from out of nowhere.

Sinbad Jr. found himself peeking out of curiosity. There he saw a small group of people. That was when he found himself drawn to this one man in red, who commented, "Well, that was an experience."

That face! That all-too-familiar face!

Sinbad- freakin'- Sr.

Sinbad Jr. gaped at that strange man- no one had even noticed him yet- until seeing red, he couldn't really stop himself from tackling that man.

It didn't quite work as planned.

Yes, he did knock Sinbad to the ground, but someone, a big shirtless someone, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. Sinbad Jr. was too busy ranting in Persian to be mortified by his feet not even touching the ground.

"Hey, it's just a kid," someone commented.

"A kid?!" Sinbad loudly repeated.

They were quick to notice the boy's somewhat familiar features, but that make any sense because Sinbad was too young to have a 15-year-old son and that boy didn't look Greek.

Salty finally made himself known- had these people never saw a big parrot wearing a shirt before?- and looked Sinbad the Elder over. He then walked up to Sinbad Jr., whispering into his ear, which finally calmed him down. And then, the man let him go and the boy landed on his feet.

With his cap covering his eyes, the boy apologized in Greek, "Sorry about that, I found you were someone else.

The man who looked a lot like his father shrugged, "Okay, Kid. Happens the best of us. Names Sinbad, your's.?"

Talk about red flag ahoy.

"...Sinbad Jr."

What the actual-?

Ignoring his flicking anger, the boy gestured at his friend, "That's Salty." Crossing his arms, he added, "And we know how you got here."

"Really?"

"It was Rotcoddam who-"

Sinbad then interrupted him, asking, "What kind of name is Rotcoddam?"

Salty explained, "That's Mad doctor spelled backwards."

"What?!"

"And he's mad."

Sinbad then turned to the boy, "What kind of people are you hanging out with?"

The boy turned away, cap covering eyes, told him, "Trying to stay civil here." He began to head for Rotcoddam's castle, turned to the group, "Oh, just so there's no confusion, call me 'Junior.'" _'_

_................................................................._

_This kid... so disrespectful.'_

Sinbad did not like this kid. At all. He can buy into the idea of him going to another world and having to team up with the son of his alternate self. Not that weird, but did that kid have to so annoying?

"So that city is protected by a giant blue falcon?" asked one of his crew members.

"No, just a guy on a suit, I think," Junior said, laughed. "But I'm sure his city's landlocked. Too bad."

"Yeah, too bad."

Of course, his crew mates would be interested in what goes down in this strange new world, but really who cares about some guy in a bird costume and his little dog, too. Through he did suppose it was better than having that kid glaring at him the whole time they're walking through this island.

You would that Sinbad Jr. would actually respect a version of Sinbad.

"Hey, are we gonna see your dad today, Junior?" someone asked.

"What?!" Junior yelled, _**"OH, HECK NO!!!"**_

Okay, that was an reaction.

Junior caught himself, shrugging, "I think he's in Baghdad, I dunno. I've never met him before." He then added, "Maybe he's in..."

"Where?"

Junior then glanced around, "Kólasi."

Okay, that was actually pretty funny.

"I mean, he's a Sinbad so I'd think he get himself in all kinds of shenanigans..."

The crew seemed to except this, but now Sinbad was curious.

"So you never met him before."

"...No."

"How?"

The parrot then tugged on his vest, saying, "No don't!"

Junior just stared at him. He just shook his head. He told them, "We should keep going."

"Come on, it can't that bad."

Junior's eye twitched.

"I mean, really?"

Junior then yelled out, **_" HE USED MY MOM!!!"_**

Everyone just stopped and stared at the boy.

Red-faced and panting, the boy kept going, "Like, he was already married and she just met this guy and he just left her and...!"

"Okay, Kid, geez!" Sinbad shouted, "Calm down!"

"...Because I'm half-Persian!"

Junior was obviously upset and when looked at Sinbad, he said, "We should keep going." He then quickly walked away from them. They could hear him shout, "Why didn't I stowaway on that weird boat filled with those treasure hunting animals?"

They watched him go and the crew wasn't happy.

Suddenly, they heard Junior yell for help. They all ran to him and found him fighting a crowd of metal men. He was at first doing fine, but was obviously off his game. He was at first doing fine, but was obviously off his game. He really needed help.

Luckily, they were capable of fighting.

Unfortunately, one of the men managed to steal Junior's oddly fancy belt and started to get away.

**_" NO_** ** _!!!_** ** _"_** Junior screamed and tried to get it back.

Sinbad yelled, "It's just a belt! Calm down!"

"It's powerful magic!"

Sinbad then blinked and yelled, pointing at the metal man, "Get that belt!"

Too late, it got away.

Junior just stood there, looking down with his cap covering his eyes again.

Sinbad, despite himself, walked up the boy and told him, "Don't worry we'll get it back."

Junior looked at Sinbad and with seriousness, said, "And we gotta get you guys home." Pointing ahead, he shouted, "Next stop: Rotcoddam's castle!"

* * *

"So, what's the deal with the belt?" Sinbad asked.

"It's magic," Salty replied since Junior was busy being serious to answer.

"Uh-huh, define magic."

Junior answered, "It can make one as strong as a hurricane."

"And he speaks!"

"Ha ha."

"And you couldn't defend it."

"..."

Junior then told him, "Today's Father's Day... I'm never that great at fighting on Father's Day."

"Hmmm..."

Sinbad then asked, "Where did you get the belt?"

"...This world's Sinbad left for me."

"Oh," the man asked, "So he did care?"

Junior snorted, "No, obviously, he didn't know what he had." He smiled, "His loss."

"Right."

Suddenly, Junior stopped walking, saying, "We're here! Rotcoddam's place!"

They all readied themselves to fight and they got it.

Rotcoddam, Egoots, and Blubbo luckily couldn't use the belt, but they still had the remote. They had a lightning machine and would shoot lightning at the group. They dodged.

Junior finally was able to fight better, but he had trouble get his belt and the remote. But he wasn't a thief.

Sinbad was, though.

"Junior!" he shouted, belt in hand, "Heads up!" He then threw it him.

Junior caught it, put it on, and tightened it. He felt the power surged inside him and when he saw some lightning headed for his friends, he jumped and grabbed it. A 15-year-old strongman with lightning in his hand, so scary.

"Strong as a hurricane... I get it now," Sinbad commented.

He tossed the lightning back at the machine, blowing it up. He then looked at the villains. who knew what was coming. Junior defeated them, wrecked the lab and grabbed his friends, flying them out of there.

"The kid can fly," Sinbad deadpanned, "Of course."

Everyone laughed.

Junior landed back where they started. After letting go of everyone, Junior asked Sinbad, "Got the remote?"

"Right here," he held it up. He paused, telling Junior, "I'm not apologizing."

"Not surprised."

"No really."

"I know, guess Sinbad being a jerk is universal"

"Ha, yeah."

The man took off the boy's cap, mussed up his hair.

Junior laughed, "Don't patronize me, Old Man."

Sinbad also laughed, "So disrespectful."

He then walked back to his crew, who were all waving goodbye, saying, "See ya never, Kid"

"See ya never."

Sinbad pressed the button and the group disappeared, leaving behind the bright flash.

Sinbad Jr. and Salty walked away, headed for their boat.

The boy commented, "Well, that was an experience."

The parrot then agreed, "Yeah... does this mean that you wanna meet your father now?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha... **_HECK NO!!!"_**

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out in time for the contest, so this was a total rush job
> 
> I might remake it someday
> 
> At the time when the contest was announced, Jon Solo had just made his Sinbad video and so I had those characters in mind. This story was annoying to write, but I enjoyed it


End file.
